Love and Hate Are the Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Lunar-ray
Summary: It all begins when a certain visitor comes to spice up their lives. Okita Sougo and Kagura are forced to act as an engaged couple while keeping it a secret. Being rivals, the situation started off as a nightmare. But over time, a much warmer atmosphere begins to surround the two as they start to realize their want for one another; their need of one another. Will lies become truth?


Chapter 1

"ARGHHHH!" He charged forward with a chair in one hand.

"YAHHHHH!" She attacked with a table held above her head.

Ginpachi sensei sighed at the familiar sight. With not a care in the world, he merely watched as the two 'rulers' of Gintama High faced off with their rivalry, destroying the classroom of 3-Z in the progress. After all, their classic daily battles on the rooftop at lunch-time had even brought them some fame.

Okita Sougo was the 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi- police force. He was an incredibly handsome bishie with short, chestnut-colored hair and seductive crimson blood-red eyes. Being the talk of nearly all high-school girls, he was practically idolized by them. Not to mention that he even had to go to the extent of setting a rule for them. "Do not follow or appear before me any time before or after school" As a result, fan-girl leaders (think of it as how Shinpachi idolizes Otsu) had stated the 'holy' rule to be obeyed like a law. It was surprisingly easy to take care of.

Whenever lunch-time began (aka. Beginning of their battle) fan-girls could be seen swarming around the school gates with their cameras and posters screaming "KYAAA" and taking photos of how hot his body looked in action with every little detail. No girl could possibly withstand a day without craving after those hypnotizing, fierce look in his eyes.

But what they didn't know about this hottie… was his intense sadistic side. All the students in class 3-Z knew. See past the looks and you will find a person very difficult to get along with. He was only close to very few people despite his overwhelming popularity.

Kagura the yato possessed overpowering strength… but could be mistaken for just a cute girl; with unique, pretty vermilion colored hair done up in twin buns and serene, cerulean blue eyes. She was the leader of a huge gang and that's enough said. The school had split into team Sougo and team Kagura, both teams on par with popularity (although more than half of the guys on team Kagura just want to see Okita lose and make his fan-girls disappear)

They would bicker over even the most minor detail like 'who walked in the door first.' But they would actually get along well sometimes in class.

* * *

><p>"RIIIIINNGGG"<p>

Every day, every one of class 3-Z changes out of their uniform as soon as school ends. So Kagura was now in her usual red dress with purple umbrella and Sougo in his Shinsengumi uniform for work. There was an early finish today, school ended at merely 2pm.

"Ahhh!" Kagura yawned in relief as she stretched her arms out and relaxed.

_Finally… food time!_

Hearing her stomach grumble, she pulled out a piece of sukonbu.

"Eating shit are we, eh China?"

Kagura span around to glare at her number one rival; Okita Sougo, while he answered with an evil grin.

But the bags under her eyes and lifeless tone of her voice indicated to him that she wasn't in the mood,

"Che, a sadist like you should die."

In saying that, she ignored him and hurried off, always to the opposite direction he goes.

_What's with her today? Normally she would land a punch or something if I insult that food…_

But he just shrugged it off; he had bigger matter to deal with.

* * *

><p>Walking home with his bag flung over his right shoulder, he pulled out a short letter from his pocket.<p>

**_Dear Sou-chan_**

**_I'm coming to visit you on Friday! Are you excited? The doctor said that my condition is getting better and should be treated at the hospital of Edo for faster results so I'm being transferred to where you stay :)_**

**_p.s I'm already squealing at the thought of meeting your fiancé, be sure to introduce her to me! So glad that you're finally interested in girls - _**

_**Love, Mitsuba**  
><em>

Sougo sighed as he ruffled his hair.

For the past few weeks he had been writing about his 'fiancé' to her. His heart stung when lying to his sister, but this time it was inevitable, as it was one of the only things that made her extremely happy for some reason. That's why she had suddenly been getting better. But now somehow he has to go through the trouble of finding a temporary girlfriend for TOMORROW.

_I'll just pull a random chic off the street and seduce her into becoming my pretend fiancé… yeah. That'll be it. Done!_

_Wait… but what if she gets too clingy and has weird habits or what if she upsets h-…_

_NO! Definitely not allowed with Aneue! _

He suddenly came to a stop and creased his eyebrows, forcing his eyes to narrow a bit. It was a sign that Sougo was serious, a state he was quite rarely in. He remembered his latest call to Mitsuba's doctor:

_Well you see, she's practically on the edge of a cliff. Very dangerous. It's like her health is dependent on her state of mind. With true happiness and love she will move her towards the light, but anxiety and loneliness will only lengthen the path and kill her pace. The tiniest push and she'll fall… be very careful._

_Just make sure she's happy._

Clenching the letter within his fist, he shoved it deep inside his pocket.

_That's it! Come on Sougo, think! Someone who ca-_

But before he could continue, a dead-toned voice distracted him.

"Okita. Why are you blocking the path?"

He furiously eyed the person front of him; but then his gaze softened faintly as he thought of a brilliant plan.

_Too easy to manipulate… she'll do._

* * *

><p>Back in the streets of Kabukicho, a hungry girl was spotted strolling towards the food stores, cursing.<p>

_That stupid sadist. How dare you throw out my lunch! Now I have to pay extra to satisfy my hunger!_

She stared at her stomach.

Kagura lived in a small house alone, as a secret, she worked as a chef for a maid café in the Kabukicho streets (quite far from school, like the next suburb) so she could avoid being seen by school mates. I mean, how embarassing to see a school 'thug' leader work as a freaking chef?

Kagura signed as she patted her stomach. Then she received a call.

"_Hey Kagura-chaaaaan!" _(A whiny voice was heard)

"What!"

"_Come on, don't sound so angry… I know your off school early todaaaay! probably hungry and eager for money as well! Sooo… um…what do you say drop by and fill in for Miki till four?"_

"…"

"_um"_

"SO YA WANT ME TO BE A FRIGGIN MAID NOW DO Y-?" (Her sarcastic voice hinted a threat)

"_WAIT! Waiiiiit! Kagura-chan! It's only for 2 hours! TWO hours! And I'll pay you double! P-Plus you'll get FREE FOO-"_

"Ok then."

There she arrived at the maid café without breaking a sweat.

"Oi Tranny!" Kagura slammed open the store's back door.

"Please don't call your boss that Kagura-chan… You kno-"

"Yeah yeah whatever. How do I get started? I'm starving here."

Her boss nervously brought out the fanciest sweet Lolita costume in Miki's closet and watched as Kagura stepped outside and repeatedly crush rocks into dust. He didn't have a choice. Every other maid had their own character to play and they absolutely cannot be short on staff; plus, Kagura was indeed cute.

"And just as a reminder Kagura-chan, remember to act and talk very politely, address the customers as 'masters' and 'mistresses,' oh and be EXTRA cute -"

He was cut off by a blow from her bare fist, just missing his head.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four o'clock when Sougo arrived at the streets of Kabukicho. After buying Nobume (she was a girl in a different class and works with the Mimawarigumi) an entire box about the size of a microwave full of donuts of all different flavours, he had to wait for her to eat them for over an hour. Though he did get to think things through.<p>

_Well, at least it was easy with her. Just hand her a box of donuts and its set. It's amazing what food can do to you. Well, China will do anything for food really, especially for that weird stuff..._

Suddenly, Sougo jolted in his seat and shook his head. Then he started thinking again, on a different topic.

_Will aneue be happy about her? I mean, she passes with her looks but she really doesn't give much of a 'girlfriend' feeling. I don't give a damn but the important part is that aneue has to like her. She always has that same poker- face and hardly talks either. Her only interest is in donuts and violence and you can never guess what she's thinking. Although I hate China at least she's straight-forward and I guess it's kinda fun when hanging around her… Wait! _

Sougo mentally slapped himself.

_Geez, why do I always end up thinking about her?_

* * *

><p>Shortly after parting ways with Nobume, Okita Sougo heard his stomach grumbling non-stop. Placing a hand on his belly, his head searched around and stopped when facing a maid café. <em>That'll have to do.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my dear reader! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction :) Should I make my chapters longer? What aspects of my writing could I improve on? Any suggestions, comments or critical advice is REALLY appreciated ! <strong>

**Thanks again :D**


End file.
